Fusion
by guillanne
Summary: Un village massacré. Une étrangère. Une Hokage. Konoha. L'équipe sept. Des sabres. Des légendes. Et des problèmes personnels.


Un village massacré.  
Une étrangère.  
Une Hokage.  
Konoha.  
L'équipe sept.  
Des sabres.  
Des légendes.  
Et des problèmes personnels.

Cette fiction débute quelques années après que Sasuke ait tué Orochimaru. Essuyant une énième défaite face à Itachi, il revint sous les efforts de Naruto, à Konoha. Doucement, la vie reprit son cours.  
Mais un jour, un village se fait massacré sans raison apparente tandis qu'une étrangère prénommé Takara, demande l'asile politique.

Couple principal : Sasu/Saku  
Couple secondaire : Naru/Hina, Ino/Kiba, Taka/Ita  
Personnages principaux : Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Takara, Hinoko  
Personnages secondaires : Itachi, Tsunade, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru

Ps : Les PENSÉES des personnages sont en ITALIQUE.  
Ps' : J'essaie de ne pas faire de fautes mais si vous en voyez n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Fusion

Chapitre 1

« Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête. » Osée

Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, une étrange impatience pesait dans le cœur des ninjas de Konoha. Ce n'était ni le nouvel an, ni le défilé annuelle, ni l'arrivée des fiches de payes ou encore des vacances. C'était à la fois bien moins important et tout autant. En effet, il existe une tradition qui veut que tout Hokage qui se respecte, au bout de cinq ans de services, organise un événement surprise. Depuis un siècle, que cette habitude avait été prise, on avait vu toute sorte de choses. De la fête basique aux congés payés en passant par la venu d'un cirque ambulant, d'une piscine géante à Suna, d'une chasse aux Nukenins, de la construction de bâtiments, d'une journée entière de soleil à Ame, ... Il y avait eu de tous et chacun se demandais ce que Tsunade-sama préparerai.

Dans ce village justement, un blond un peu baka sur les bords était encore plus excité que d'habitude. Personne ne devait être au courant du thème à part les organisateurs bien sûr, et cette règle pourtant marquée nulle part, était respectée de tous. Quoique peut être pas longtemps encore, car ce petit blond de dix-neuf ans quand même, qui n'était retenu que par les nombreux plats de ramens déposés devant lui, Naruto Uzumaki, (un conseil : souvenez-vous de lui), n'avait qu'une envie : entrer par la fenêtre et demander à la vieille ce qu'elle mijotait.

Mais laissons donc notre ami avec ses tergiversions et dirigeons nous vers la chambre d'une autre blonde. Ino Yamanaka, une grande et belle jeune fille aux yeux bleus, lançait des regards effaré à la demoiselle en face.  
- Non ! Non ! Non ! Je refuse catégoriquement que tu portes ça !  
- Mais j'adore cette tenue !  
Celle qui vient de parler se nomme Sakura Haruno et c'est en minishort et bottes roses, débardeur et gilet vert et d'un serre-tête turquoise retenant ses cheveux roses exceptionnellement bouclés, qu'elle observa vexée Ino.  
- Peut être mais il est de mon devoir de meilleure amie de te dire que cette tenue est trop … Bien trop … Trop, quoi !  
Sakura la dévisagea lentement. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment détester sa tenue, et puis les couleurs étaient harmonieuses, le rose pale contrastait joliment avec le vert et la forme des vêtements l'embellissait plus que l'inverse. Qu'est ce qui clochait ? Et subitement Sakura compris parfaitement.  
- Tu es jalouse !  
- Moi ? Nan …  
_A peine !_  
L'air faussement indigné de Ino la convaincu qu'elle avait raison.  
- Tu as peur que Sasuke-kun me trouve si belle qu'il ne te voit même pas et me demande de l'épouser sur le champ ! … Ah … Avec pleins de rubans roses et bleus partout ! Et une belle et longue robe blanche ! Et plein de petits …  
- Hé ! Grand front ! Arrête de prendre tes désirs pour la réalité.  
Subitement rappelée à la réalité, elle vit sa meilleure amie un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
- Mais au fait, sale truie, avec qui étais-tu jeudi soir ?  
- Personne, j'étais chez moi, pourquoi ?  
- Nan, pour rien.  
_Si tu crois que je t'ai pas vu !_

Un peu plus loin où devrais-je dire; plus haut, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns dormait tranquillement en équilibre sur le toit de l'académie des ninjas. Ses cheveux était attachés en un truc ressemblant à une queue de cheval et ses paupières cachaient ses yeux chocolat. Alors que la nuit tombait doucement sur le village, on aperçut un solitaire rentrant de l'entraînement en sueur et plein de boue. Shikamaru l'entendit arriver derrière lui et se retourna. Il arqua un sourcil : sa peau si claire et lisse d'habitude était parsemée de taches marrons de différentes tailles, on ne pouvait même plus deviner les couleurs d'origine des habits et à peine leurs limites. Et fait encore plus étonnant, Sasuke Uchiwa se baladait nu pied. Il vit son regard investigateur mais ne dit rien et s'allongea. Sa voix coupa le silence avec le même tranchant que Kusanagi.  
- Alors ?  
Le Nara soupira. Evidemment, Sasuke n'était pas venu observer les étoiles.  
- Ils étaient onze. Neuf hommes et deux femmes. De quinze à cinquante ans environ. Une des femmes s'est échappée mais les autres sont morts. Des techniques Futon et Doton. Aucune appartenance à des villages et le plus étrange, c'est qu'ils ne sont recensés nulle part. Personne ne les connait, ne leurs a parlé ou vu avant qu'ils ne rasent un petit village au sud du pays. Un village de civils, la plupart des pêcheurs. Les villages aux alentours ont prévenu immédiatement Konoha. Ils ont envoyé une équipe de quatre Anbus. La femme qui s'est échappée devait avoir dix-sept ans environ. On n'a pas plus d'informations car les Anbus sont subitement mort dix-neuf heures après leur retour au village, en plein rapport.  
Après quelques minutes, Sasuke se releva et reparti se confondant avec les ténèbres.  
- Galère …

Bien plus à l'ouest, une jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut. Se relevant d'un coup, un kunaï à la main, elle guetta un buisson d'où provenait une respiration assez rapide. Un brusque coup de vent coupa le buisson en deux laissant apparaitre un simple cerf. Celui-ci paniqué, parti à travers la forêt sans attendre. Takara soupira. Elle se ré-enroula dans son futon et s'endormi étrangement rassuré, sans voir la paire de yeux braqués sur elle. Un murmure fit frissonner l'ombre.  
- Itachi …


End file.
